


Eating In

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Harry <em>did </em>want to eat in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleedforyou1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/gifts).



> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

_  
_

“What the fuck is this?” Harry cried in shock as he walked through the door into the kitchen.

“Is there a problem, dear?” Draco asked innocently from his place at the table. Or, to be more precise, from his place _on_ the table.

Harry’s mouth dropped open comically at the sight before him. His gorgeous boyfriend was laid out, naked as the day he was born, on the solid oak kitchen table.

Draco gestured at the table around him. Breads of all kinds were on a board by his right hip, little pots of olive oil and balsamic vinegar dotted around it. Olives and cheeses were sitting in dishes nearby. On the other side of him, there were bowls of chocolate sauce and whipped cream, chopped fruits of all kinds and a wide selection of sprinkles and toppings to choose from.

“You _did_ say you wanted to eat in tonight, didn’t you Harry?” Draco drawled. He popped a grape into his mouth and enjoyed the heat that flooded Harry’s face at the action.

“Uh-uh,” was all Harry could manage. He still stood in the doorway; he hadn’t even removed his outdoor cloak.

“You should know by now, Harry, we don’t dress for dinner in this house,” Draco smirked. “Why don’t you take your cloak off and join me?”

Harry’s cock started to show a definite interest in the proceeding s at this point, hardening painfully against his trousers. It had been twitching since he had walked through the door; now it _hurt._ He fumbled with the fiddly clasp on his cloak for a couple of long seconds. He finally managed to free it and he shook the thick cloth off his shoulders and let it drop heavily to the floor.

He moved towards the table in two quick, long strides and looked down at the feast before him.

“So, here’s the starter,” Harry nodded at the breads. 

“There’s the dessert,” Harry pointed at the chocolate.

“Where’s my main course?” Harry asked gently, running a fingertip along Draco’s ribs.

He trailed his fingers down slowly over his boyfriend’s body, causing Draco to gasp and arch up gently into the contact.

“I think you can guess,” Draco breathlessly responded. “I know I’m not with you for your brain, but still...”

Draco shuddered as Harry twisted a nipple.

“Cheeky. I like it,” Harry chuckled. “So, you’ve gone to all the trouble of preparing dinner; what would you like to start with? Shall we have dessert first for a change?”

At Draco’s nod, Harry moved to the bowl of chocolate sauce. He scooped some up with his fingertip and trailed it along his own lips before sucking the finger into his mouth.

“Sorry, love would you like to try?” Harry asked, the chocolate still glistening enticingly on his lips.

“Mmm, yes,” Draco raised his head towards Harry’s chocolate covered fingers but Harry stopped him.

“There’s plenty on here for you,” he said, leaning down to press his lips to Draco’s. 

Harry whispered a spell and picked up the bowl of now warm chocolate. He held the bowl at an angle over Draco’s navel and smiled evilly as the chocolate spread across his flat stomach and dribbled over one hipbone. He replaced the bowl on the table awkwardly and the dish slipped and tipped over; the liquid chocolate spread across the wood and dripped steadily onto the floor.

Harry ignored the mess and instead concentrated on selecting a piece of fruit. He picked up a juicy strawberry and held it close to Draco’s lips, just not close enough for the blond to bite into it. He taunted Draco with the fruit before swiping it through the chocolate running down his body. Before Draco could intercept, he popped it into his own mouth.

Draco picked up a piece of melon, scooped some of the chocolate off his hipbone and, never taking his eyes off Harry, popped it seductively into his mouth. 

“It’s like that, is it?” Harry smiled at his chocolate covered boyfriend.

He trailed his fingers through the chocolate and teasingly edged closer to Draco’s hard cock. Harry gently tickled his hipbones and drew little circles over his inner thighs, leaving sticky trails of chocolate wherever his fingers touched. Draco was desperate. 

“Please!” Draco gasped, lifting his arse up to try and get Harry to touch him. “Just fucking do _something_!”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Harry asked, finally taking Draco’s cock in hand and coating it in chocolate.

“Or kiss you?” Harry pressed his lips to the very tip of the hard cock in his hand.

“Or suck you?” Draco couldn’t contain the loud moan that escaped as Harry took all of him into his mouth at once.

Not pausing at all, Harry used one hand to hold Draco’s hip to the table while he slipped the other behind his balls. Harry’s sticky finger slipped easily into the tight hole, causing Draco to gasp and arch fully off the table.

“More!” Draco cried.

Ignoring the request, Harry removed his finger, released Draco’s cock, and pulled his arse to the edge of the table. He pulled a chair closer to the table and sat down to look at the feast before him.

“You look so good, Draco. Good enough to fucking eat.”

Draco whimpered.

After dipping his fingers into the bowl of whipped cream, Harry pushed back inside of his lover’s hole. At Draco’s pant, he pressed another finger in, and then another, then sat back once again to watch the tiny hole stretching open.

“Fuck!” Draco panted, palming his own cock.

Draco’s breathing grew more laboured as Harry removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He licked and sucked at Draco’s hole, taking every trace of the sugary confection he could reach. He eagerly continued, encouraged by the magnificent noises spilling out of Draco’s mouth. 

Harry finally took a breath and glanced hungrily at Draco’s face. Standing up abruptly, he ripped off his jeans and boxer shorts and, with a swipe of his hand, sent the dessert dishes crashing to the floor.

Dragging the bowl of oil closer to him, Harry coated his fingers and took his own cock in hand. After a couple of tentative strokes, he pressed forward and breached his lover in one swift movement. Harry didn’t give his lover time to adjust; he started pounding into Draco at the same pace as Draco fisted his own cock. He _knew_ when Draco needed it hard and fast.

A couple of thrusts later, Draco gave one final “Fuck!” and added to the mess already on his stomach. Harry wasn’t far behind, pounding a few more times before emptying himself deep into Draco.

He collapsed forward, causing Draco to emit a small “oof” before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s still-clothed back.

“You’re getting your shirt all dirty,” Draco said a couple of seconds later, when he had gotten his breath back.

Harry chuckled weakly. “It’s yours.”

Draco simply rolled his eyes and pinched Harry’s arse. “Up you get, you heavy lump. I’m in dire need of a shower.”

As they both peeled themselves off the table, Draco smirked at his boyfriend.

“You can make yourself useful by cleaning up and making us some dinner.”


End file.
